ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Masked Rider Shade
Masked Rider Shade is a TV Show Adapted from Kamen Rider Kiva with Elements from Kuuga and Blade is another Show from Power Rangers RPM Pilot Tyler a young kid meets bitrey bat his buddy partner together they protect the city from evil monsters with the help of his friends and the monsters he lives in his home called monster manor together they fight the evil leader of the monsters the king monster Characters * Tyler (potrayed by Leo Howard) - is a Avarege kid that lives in monster manor with his partner bittey bat he has a sense of humor he hangs with his friends when somebody makes him mad he loses his temper with the help of his partner Bittey Bat he becomes masked rider shade * Bittey Bat (voiced by Lee Tockar) - is a Robot Bat and Tyler's Partner he talks he has a certian sense of humor and he's hilarious * Cee Cee (potrayed by Bella Thorne) - is tyler's sister she loves singing and dancing she also cares for tyler she also becomes annoying. * Kalvin (potrayed by Bryce Papenbrook) - is from the 1987 timeline and is a girlflirterer he also becomes masked rider saint and then he becomes masked rider darkness * Zack (potrayed by Jacob Bertrand) - is tyler's brother he loves dancing like Cee Cee they both can dance. * Miles Clair - (potrayed by Ogie Banks) - is tyler's friend and he can become masked rider time and masked rider darkness in season 2 * Lee/Wolf Monster (potrayed by Matt Mullins and voiced by Frank Welker) - Kiva's wolf like monster and when he changes to a sword and a monster he groiwls and howls * Selena/Merman Monster (potrayed by Selena Gomez and voiced by Jodi Benson) - she is the second monster in monster manor the one who sings and she can turn into a gun and her merman monster form * Max/Zombie Monster (potrayed by Jake T. Austin and voiced by Andrew Francis) - he is the third monster in monster manor he can scream * Ryan (potrayed by Nathaniel Potvin) - he is a police hero and a funny guy in the earth time line * Liz Thompson (potrayed by Jamie Marchi) - is tyler's ex love intrest she can become masked rider saint in the 1987 timeline * Asuna (potrayed by Cherami Leigh) - is kalvin's girlfriend she can also become masked rider saint with her partner liz thompson Vilians * King (potrayed by Josh Keaton and voiced by Crispin Freeman) - he is the main protagonist in the series he intends to get rid of shade he can also become kamen rider darkness * Horse Monster (voiced by Steve Blum) - he is the first monster in the episodes * Spider Monster (voiced by Karen Strassman) - she is the second monster in the episodes * Lion Monster (voiced by Jason Marsden) - he is the strongest of all monsters in many episodes * Octopus Monster (voiced by Erin Cahil) - she is the stronger of the monsters * Rhinocerus Monster (voiced by Reuben Langdon) - He is like the monsters * Moth Monster (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - he is the scarriest of monsters * Frog Monster (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - she is the creepiest of all monsters * Seastar Monster (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - she is siren of monsters she can also sing * Chameleon Monster (voiced by Greg Cipes) - he is a ninja like monster he can stealthize * Crab Monster (voiced by Garry Chalk) - he is a pinchest like monster * Ladybug Monster (voiced by Laura Bailey) - she can fly like the other monsters * Grizzly Monster (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - he is a bear like monster that plans to slice shade. * Moose Monster (voiced by Charlie Adler) - he plans to destroy the city he has a rude attitude * Warthog Monster (voiced by Travis Willingham) - he can ram through anything with his horns * Tortoise Monster (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - he can go through walls has an indestructible shell he is shade's recognizer and he has senses * Shark Monster (voiced by David Hayter) - he is a shark like monster he has a big fin * Rat Monster (voiced by Cam Clarke) - he is a rat like monster with huge nose that can sniff sents and pick up shade's smell * Mantis Monster (voiced by David Boreanaz) - he is a mantis like monster with slicers * Silkmoth Monster (voiced by Carrie Keranen) - She is a silkmoth monster with a mouth that spits silk and She plans to destroy shade * Seamoon Monster (voiced by Mike Renolds) - he is a seamoon like monster that can controll the sea and the moon to take down shade. * Sungazer Monster (voiced by Jess Harnell) - he is a sun like monster he can controll the sun * Polar Bear Monster (voiced by John DiMaggio) - he is a polar bear like monster he can turn anything into a snow world with his claws Category:Adaptation Category:Kamen Rider Category:Power Rangers Category:Martial Arts Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Tragedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superheroes Category:ABC Kids Category:Live action Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows